


there's no other way

by shadow_puppet



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Alex James - Freeform, Damon Albarn - Freeform, Dave Rowntree - Freeform, Gramon, M/M, Swearing, blur - Freeform, graham coxon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_puppet/pseuds/shadow_puppet
Summary: Damon falling in love with Graham but Graham isn't so excited about it because he won't accept the fact that he can like boys...





	1. silent kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fanfiction ever and i hope it's good enough to be posted. also want to add that english isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes if there will be any. comments and kudos are appreciated.

— Graham! Hey, Gra! — he heard Damon running in the back but didn't stop. — What Damon, I'm tired and wanna sleep. — said Graham to Damon who was already next to him still sweaty after the stage.  
— Let's have some drink.  
— I already said Day, I'm tired. — he went silent for a couple minutes — OK, what about having a few in your room? Come on Gra, for me. — Damon made the best puppy eyes that Graham could never resist and he gave up — OK but only few.  
They walked in silence to their hotel that wasn't so far away from the venue they played at. When the door behind them finally closed Damon announced that he's going to take a quick shower so Graham waited for him on the couch watching some TV show. He saw how bathroom door opened after 15 minutes and Damon entered the room.  
— Hope, I wasn't there for too long. — he sat next to Graham. The last one ignored his question and stood up to bring some beer out of the fridge. He came back with couple of bottles in his hand and sat to his previous place.  
— Tonight was wild, eh? — asked Damon slightly looking at Graham.  
— Yeah, the crowd was amazing. — they both took a sip of beer.  
— Graham — quietly...  
— Hm? — Damon went silent for a couple minutes and then turned to Graham. He had puzzled look on his face and Graham felt a slight nervousness.  
— What is it Dames?  
Damon didn't answer and got closer so his nose almost touched Graham's. They both held their breaths and Damon made another move and their lips touched in a feather light kiss. It wasn't their first time but it felt different.   
Graham broke the kiss, panic in his eyes.  
— I need to take a shower. — Damon felt the sudden change in his mood.  
— Graham, I — he stood up — No, don't please. — and stormed out to the bathroom. He spent God knows how long under the cold water just staring into the wall. He was scared because Damon never kissed him like that, usually it was just friendly pecks, they're friends right?  
Damon lost the count of time and fell asleep on the couch where they were before. He didn't wake up even when Graham got out of the shower.


	2. i'm not like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so here's the second chapter, thanks so much for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated. X

Three weeks passed and they acted like nothing happened.  
Graham was pissed all the time, some days it was just unbearable to keep his company. Dave and Alex had no idea what was going on between guys so they just thought that it's another period of Graham's life.  
They were in the studio all day. Graham wasn't in the mood and didn't talk much, the second when they finished he left the studio and went to the hotel.  
Guys decided to go to the pub and relax. Damon said that he's too tired for it and followed Graham. He didn't know what to say but he definitely knew that they needed to talk.  
He knocked the door and in a minute Graham was in front of him.  
— What do you need? — Damon did not expect such behavior and just blinked, staring at him.  
— Bye. — Graham almost closed the door but Damon stopped him.  
— The hell is wrong with you? — Graham went back to the room and Damon followed, closing the door behind.  
— Graham — no answer again. He grabbed his hand and got closer, so close that they could see himselfs in each other's eyes.  
— Stop it — Graham finally said. — Stop what? — asked Damon.  
— You know what Damon, stop acting like you're fucking stupid! — snapped Graham.  
Damon laughed and wanted to kiss him but Graham pushed him. — Stop, I'm not fucking fag!  
— A fag? — Damon pushed him back and they fell to the floor. — Don't you dare to say it. — He was angry, Graham's words hurted him, he never thought that they'll come to this. Graham tried to punch him but Damon catched his hands and held them above his head. — Let me go.  
Damon was about to say something when Graham bursted in tears. — I can't... I can't be in love with a man... — He was gasping. — I'm so sorry Damon, I didn't mean it. — He was on the edge so Damon hugged him.  
— I'm so scared. — He whispered with closed eyes. — Look at me please. — Damon tried to bring back his attention. Graham opened his eyes, looking at Damon. His eyelashes were wet, cheeks red yet he looked beautiful. Little boy who's afraid of his own feelings.  
— What are you scared of?  
He didn't answered for a long time catching his breath. — I'm not like you Damon, they'll gonna eat me alive and don't give a single shit. I'm not strong, I'll drown.  
— You're not alone Graham, I'll never let anyone hurt you.  
— Damon I... — Damon hugged him again. Graham felt like everything inside him is going to explode. He pulled out and looked into Damon's eyes. He kissed him in a cheek and then his eyes fell on his lips. Damon didn't move, didn't even breath and Graham came close and kissed him very quickly, they didn't even have time to close their eyes.  
— Please don't say anything. It's late, I want to sleep. — Graham stood up and offered Damon a hand.


	3. kiss - kiss?

They decided to just let it go and let them be, simple as that. No labels, no announcements, it just felt right. They were at another party and Graham got unbelievably drunk. Damon decided to take him to the hotel, he found guys to tell them that they're leaving.  
— He's dead, mate. — Alex laughed out loud looking at Graham who was basically on Damon.  
— I see, we're going to hotel. Until tomorrow.  
— Bye. — Alex disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Damon looked at Graham and motioned him outside. When they were finally outside Damon went to the first cab that he saw.  
— Come on Gra, let's go. — Graham sat down and looked to the city lights a whole road back to the hotel without saying a word. When they arrived Damon gave the money and pulled Graham out of cab.  
Graham who was silent all this time became a barely standing laughing mess so Damon basically carried him to his room. He didn't really cared what people think about them, all he thought about was Graham. He took him to the bed and undressed him. Graham was surprisingly quiet, just observing Damon with his whiskey eyes. At this point Damon was sure that Graham is safe and was about to leave when he felt Graham's arm on his wrist. — Kiss - kiss? — Damon looked at him with a slight smile.  
— What? — Graham laughed and repeated again much slower this time.  
— I said, kiss - kiss? — He was blushing which was unlikely to him. Damon leaned and gave him a peak to the cheek, teasing.  
— Not like that Dames!  
— No, then how? — His eyes sparked with flame and he kissed him again, for real this time.  
— Stay with me. — Tiny voice begged.  
— Gra, you're drunk.  
— I'm not. — He laughed.  
— Yes you are idiot. — Graham became serious in a second.  
— I love you. — He looked right into a pair of blue oceans in front of him. Damon felt a stingin his heart, he didn't expect it. He didn't answer, went to the other side of the bed and lay down next to Graham. The last one immediately put his hand over Damon's chest and hugged him. — Dames I,,, — he fell asleep before he could finish the sentence.


End file.
